Only In My Dreams
by BelovedComplex
Summary: What happens when the person you hate most becomes the one you most desire when you fall asleep? And when real life starts turning into your worst nightmare, would you choose to face the horrors of reality or find peace in your dreams? [SasuNaru]
1. Prologue

**Only In My Dreams**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, if they were, there would be hot sasunaru sex regularly

**Prologue:**

"Oi, Dobe. Just what do you think you're doing?" said a voice that came from behind him.

Turning around sharply, the blond tried to find the owner of the voice, only to be met with darkness. "Where the hell are you?!" he shouted, fully intending to give a 'proper' greeting to the owner of that voice. He had been called a lot of things; dobe was one of the insults that ticked him off the most.

"Man you really are a loser." The voice stated, ignoring his question.

"Bastard! Who do you think you are?!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto had this little voice in his head that told him that he knew that voice but he despite his efforts couldn't remember who the mysterious person was. But he was never good at thinking about things like this, or remembering them, especially when he was angry. He opened his mouth to yell out another insult, but all that came out of it was a small gasp as he sensed that something, or more likely someone, had just appeared right behind him, and he was so close to him that he could feel the others body heat against his back.

Naruto suddenly tensed as he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into a firm chest. The blond shivered as he felt the boy holding him breathe right by his ear.

Oh God... This was bad. Really bad. He was stuck with some sexy voiced guy with a extremely hot body, that was now pressed up against his own, (it's not like the poor blond had much say in the matter) who was above all a total asshole. To make things worse, this boy had his arms around his waist, and didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. As he was being held he could feel the boy's breath against his neck, he shivered once again as the hot air traveled down his neck and stopped where his neck met his shoulder. The blonde's eyes shot open as he felt the boy's lips lightly kiss the spot, sending heat through out his body. God this felt good, which was really bad considering that he should he move, just push the guy away and run for his life. That was the smart thing to do...to bad that thought didn't hit Naruto. But even while he thought of escaping, that option disappeared as he felt the boy's breath once again hit his ear.

"What's the matter...Naruto-kun?" he could feel the boy smirk as he said those words, causing Naruto to shiver again.

The blond then gasped as the mysterious boy started kissing, nibbling and sucking his neck, moaning as the boy found a sensitive patch of skin. Again he could feel the boy smirk as he bit down on the sensitive piece of skin.

"Ahh..."

The boy chuckled when he heard Naruto. "My, your sensitive aren't you?"

"Bastard..." Naruto couldn't think, he couldn't move,and that voice…he just couldn't place it. He knew that he had, but damn, it was hard to think with those lips, teeth and tongue on his neck.

However, all thoughts stopped as he felt a hand slip under his shirt and started to explore his upper body.

"Wh-What are you doing? St-top...please..." he couldn't form complete sentences any more all he could focus on was the boys hand, still making its way up his chest and those lips that were still attached to that extremely sensitive spot on his neck.

He closed his eyes trying to pull himself together when...he woke up as water was poured on to his head.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Naruto..." Naruto looked up and saw an angry Iruka holding an empty water bottle.

"Umm...hey there Iruka-sensei..."

"Naruto, I would appreciate it if were awake during the times when you grace us with your presence."

"Well about that...you see..." Naruto smiled coyly, rubbing the back of his head trying to think of an excuse.

"Detention Naruto." Iruka said firmly.

"What?! But Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto cried.

"No buts. After school, everyday, for a week. No excuses."

"Damn it."


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

**Only In My Dreams**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that read the prologue. I actually was planning to update this when I got back from vacation but I changed my mind, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was...well let's just say kids would not be watching it.**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Friends**

"Stupid Iruka-sensei, giving me a week of detention...it's not fair..." Naruto had been mumbling this for over half his lunch period. Of course he stopped every once and a while to shove food in his mouth.

"Naruto would you shut up already?!" came a voice across the table, drawing Naruto's attention away from his quiet ranting.

Naruto glared at his friend. Sitting at his lunch table were his two closest friends, Inuzuka Kiba, the person who had just yelled at Naruto, and Nara Shikamaru. Usually there were more people sitting at the table but, unfortunately for Naruto, they all had class now, so he was stuck with an annoying as hell dog lover, and an unsympathetic lazy ass.

"But I mean a week?! A week of detention!! It was just one little mistake!!" The blond shot back, still trying to prove his point that the world was unfair and that Iruka was overreacting.

"That was the 8th time in less than 3 weeks that you've fallen asleep in Iruka-sensei's class. And that's only counting his class. You're lucky that you're free after school for the next 2 months." Shikamaru said shutting up Naruto's never ending rant.

"Yeah, you've been fallin asleep in classes on a regular basis lately and it's not just a light nap either, that water today was a last resort. Is anything wrong?" Kiba asked looking concerned.

"Well, I've been having to pull longer shifts at work, causing me to come home even later than I use to...plus I haven't been sleeping well for the past month..." The blond said quietly

"Naruto!! I thought you said that you weren't going to have to take on longer shifts! You told us; no you promised us that you wouldn't!! Especially when you already get out of work at such an unreasonable fucking hour!!" Kiba said angrily. Shikamaru was now staring directly at Naruto, which was a sign that he agreed with everything Kiba had just said.

Naruto winced at the harsh tone. He had expected this reaction, which is way he had been avoiding the time when he would have to tell his friends. Naruto knew they were just worried about him, but it still made him uncomfortable when he was scolded like this. He shivered the reaction he was going to get from Ino when she found out. She wasn't going to stop at scolding; she was going to fucking kill him. Then bring him back to life only to yell at him some more. God that was going to suck.

"Why do you need to pull the extra shifts Naruto?" Shikamaru asked calmly, well at least compared to Kiba who was still having a fit.

Naruto looked down at his half eaten meal. "I need the money." He said quietly.

"You what?" Shikamaru asked again still staring at Naruto. Naruto hated when Shikamaru paid this much attention to him, it was weird. For a guy that was bored out of his mind most of the time, and very rarely put the amount of concentration, attention and dedication that he was showing now. In fact, Naruto was the only one that could get this reaction out of the lazy genius. All of his friends worried about him in one way or another, mainly because Naruto refused to allow anybody's help. Because of this, the only thing that his friends could do was just watch and hope that the blond was going to smile the next day and force him to make promises that were to help him keep that smile, because who knows what they would do without it.

"I need the money." Naruto repeated again. "My landlord raised the rent again and I still have to pay to come to this hell hole everyday...I mean I have a scholarship and everything, but it doesn't cover everything...I need those extra hours..." The blond said, still looking down at his meal.

"Naruto..." his friends didn't know what to say. They knew this was a delicate topic, Naruto's financial problems, and they knew this was the one topic that they would not be able to help him with.

"But its ok, I mean I know I can do it, and you know me, once I decide to do something I follow through no matter what!" Naruto said looking up at his friends smiling.

"Well just remember, we're always here to help you. Don't forget that." Kiba said trying to do his part in comforting the blond.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks guys."

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru interrupted

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean that you haven't been sleeping well lately?"

"Oh, I've just been having really weird dreams lately."

"What kind of dreams?" Kiba asked, apparently he had followed Naruto's example and had abandoned his lunch, distracted by the conversation.

Remembering the dream he had had earlier Naruto started blushing so much that his ears became red. "Oh…you know…weird ass dreams…"Naruto said suddenly very interested in a mark on the table in front of him.

"Oh, Just a weird ass dream?" Kiba asked, a smirk appearing on his face. "What kind of weird ass dream?"

"Th-that's none of your buis-ah! Kiba st-stop.. haha…that tickles!" Naruto started laughing as tickling his side. He had been so caught up with trying (and failing) to hide his embarrassed that he had not noticed that Kiba had jumped over the table and had begun tickling his most ticklish spot— the points right under his ribs on his sides. Kiba had found out that he was ticklish a few years ago and, unfortunately for him, used it to his full advantage to get info out of him.

"So, what kind of dream did you have again?"

"It was.. haha… not. .ahaha.. import-hahaha…" Naruto was laughing so hard that he couldn't form complete sentences, let alone breath.

"Naruto you might as well confess. Kiba can do this all day, plus there's about 20 minuets left till next period, enough time for you do die from lack of air." Shikamaru painfully reminded the blond.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you just get the hell off me!!" Naruto yelled giving in to the two boys. It was times like these that made him wonder why he chose these two as his best friends. They were the perfect team when it came to things like this. Kiba tickled, annoyed, chased, molested (don't ask) him while Shikamaru reminded him how long Kiba could do and be entertained by torturing him by doing those things, and what might happen if he didn't give in, for example dieing from lack of air.

"Okay then, let's hear it then."

_I'm going to kill him_ Naruto glared at Kiba, finally he sighed and started to explain his dreams.

"It starts by me walking through school after hours. I'm looking for somebody; I don't know who it is, just that it was important that I find this person. I then walk into an empty classroom, still looking around hoping that the person I'm looking for is there. As I walk into the center of the room someone starts to speak to me. He insults me, and makes fun of me but… it's different from the way everyone else does it. I don't know how to describe it, the only thing I can think of was that he sounded like he was just trying to get a rise out of me, not hurt me, like in some way he cared about if he went to far…I feel like I know the voice; that it's someone I'm familiar with, but I can never figure out who it is."

"Wow, that's some deep shit." Kiba said after Naruto finished explaining his dream.

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why you were embarrassed before. What aren't you telling us?" Shikamaru asked.

_Why does he have to be so interested in this conversation??? Kiba's bad enough but I just had to attract Shikamaru's attention as well. The prices I pay for having a genius as a best friend… _

"The only person I'm telling that to is Ino."

"What?! Why can't you tell us?!" Kiba shouted.

"Please Kiba, lower your decibel count. The reason I'm not telling you is because you Kiba have a big mouth yo-"

"I don't have a big mouth!!"

"Oh? Seventh grade, you told everyone that I had a crush on Sakura, which by the way never happened you misunderstood what I was saying to Shikamaru because you came in to the conversation late. Thanks to that Sakura stopped talking to me and was on edge around me until someone cleared up the misunderstanding."

"Well that was-"

"Fifth grade, you told everyone that I was afraid of the dark which led to me being made fun of. Again this was a misunderstanding."

"But-"

"Beginning of ninth grade, you just happened to let it slip that I thought that a certain Uchiha was a stuck up asshole that thinks he's so great when he's just passing by on his looks, this lead to me becoming an enemy to not only him, but to more than half the schools female population. This resulted in me getting nasty looks from his stupid fan club, which again contains most of the schools female population, getting an extremely long and annoying lecture from Sakura, and confirming the fact that me and the ass are enemies thus resulting in me getting detention regularly for the fights we get into, causing me to miss precious time in which I could be doing more productive things than sitting in a room with said asshole everyday after school!"

"Um…"

"And let's not forget the incident in which you happened to mention an important piece of **private** information to our lovely English class last year. Yes, you **WANTED** to tell just one person, but of course, you just happen to let the entire class know that I like guys!!!"

"…sorry?" Kiba said in a small voice.

"I remember that, Kiba had to stay home for a week because of his injuries." Shikamaru recalled. "But that whole thing with Uchiha wasn't his fault, people already knew that you two had issues with one another, it was to be expected that you would insult him."

"He told one of Sasuke's fan girls."

"Oh, so that explains why everyone thought that Sasuke was the victim in your relationship and that it was unjustified that he got in trouble when they felt that it was your fault in the first place that a fight started Leading to you getting tons of glares in the hallway and having various other unfortunate things happen to you which caused your hatred for Uchiha to grow even more."

"Yep, and that is why I will not say a word to Kiba about the rest of my dream."

"Okay…I get why you won't tell me, but what about Shikamaru here?" asked Kiba.

"Shika, would you like to answer that?" Naruto asked, once again turning back to his forgotten meal.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled, then speaking louder said, "Naruto doesn't have to tell me. Knowing him the reason that he's going to go to Ino is because he needs help sorting certain things that I'm either not able to deal with or will find to troublesome to help him out with. It's better to let Ino help him out because better with this sort of thing, based on Naruto's reactions thus far. If it's something that Ino believes that I need to know about she will tell me. And since I already have a good hunch about what's going on, I think it's better if she handles things."

"Exactly." Naruto agreed.

"But most importantly if Naruto told me about the dream, Kiba would annoy me to no end, which is much too troublesome to handle. It's better to have Kiba want to annoy Ino; she can keep a secret no matter what. And if Kiba annoys her to much she'll kill him." Shikamaru said losing interest in the conversation.

"I don't know who is worse, you Shika or Ino." Kiba said after Shikamaru's explanation. "Ino, for her mood swings, or your lazy ass for going out with her."

"What about my mood swings Kiba?"

"She's right behind me isn't she?" Kiba asked, horror dripping from every word.

"Yep you're screwed." Naruto said, happy to see his friend.

Kiba turned around slowly to see a livid Ino cracking her knuckles.

"I'll give you 5 seconds." She said in a dark tone.

Not needing to hear anymore Kiba sprang up and ran towards the door, only to be hit by a well aimed textbook.

"Ouch…" Naruto winced in sympathy once again remembering his premature death that was going to occur when Ino found out about his recent increase in working hours.

"Ino was that really necessary?" Said another voice from behind the blond girl.

Naruto looked passed Ino, smiling when he spotted two more of his friends, Neji and Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, hey Neji!!" Naruto said as the two sat down next to Ino who now sat in the spot that Kiba recently vacated.

"Of course it was necessary!!" Ino responded, interrupting Naruto's greeting, "I never pass an opportunity to hurt dog-boy there, I need to keep my skills sharp ya know. Plus he not only insulted me, but Shika to. The penalty for that is severe…" She finished grinning evilly.

"Ino-chan I sorta understand your whole punishment thing, but why do you need to sharpen your skill using **ME** as practice???" Kiba said as he came back to the table holding his head in one hand, the text book in the other.

"Because Kiba is Kiba. I could never use anyone else as a practice dummy as well as I use you!" Ino said happily.

"But WHY???"

"Oh, because I don't feel guilty when I hurt you." She said while grinning.

Naruto smile became bigger at that statement. People often gave Ino weird looks when they learned that she was the only girl in the group. But what they didn't know was that behind her looks she was a tomboy at heart and could hold her own in a group made up of boys. She was a tough girl, but she had her girly moments, most of which involved Naruto, Shikamaru, or any of the others if they needed help in relationships, didn't matter if it was trouble with a friend, foe or lover she would help. That was both her specialty and (unfortunately) her obsession.

"Oh! Neji, Gaara, I thought you were going to be busy this period, same with you to Ino." Naruto asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Our Student Counsel meeting was canceled." Ino stated, taking a sip of Shikamaru's drink. "I got held up though because someone pulled me aside to talk about the culture festival that's coming up. So annoying…"

"What about Neji and Gaara then?" Naruto asked turning to the two boys, taking in their disheveled appearances the first time since they arrived. Shirts were wrinkled and untucked, hair unkempt, ties undone... "Never mind, I don't wanna know." the blond said turning away from the two boys', his cheeks slightly pink.

A wide smirk appeared on Gaara's face.

"Okay then...why did your meeting get canceled?" Kiba said awkwardly changing the subject, not that he had anything against Gaara and Neji's relationship, hell he had witnessed them going at it many times, effectively scaring him for life and giving him extremely detailed mental images whenever Gaara had that smirk on his face.

"Who knows?" Ino said while taking a bite out of her boyfriend's lunch.

"Uchiha was the one who canceled it, maybe something happened to him." Neji commented opening up a soda that he had brought with him.

"Hn, maybe he got trampled by his fan club." Gaara muttered while stealing some of Naruto's lunch.

"Hm, maybe..." Naruto said, not very interested in the subject, his mind going over the pervious conversation he had before his other friends showed up.

Naruto jumped about a foot in the air as the bell rung, signifying the end of the period.

"Man, Naruto are you alright?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't paying attention." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his neck, with a grin on his face. Naruto then began to strike up a conversation with the dog lover, oblivious to the worried looks that his friends were giving him.

* * *

**A/N: Because I'm going to be away I most likely will not be updating for a while. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

**A/N:** Hey there! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated but I was busy with vacation and school. Well I'm back so please enjoy! Sorry that it's short, I thought that it was an appropriate place to stop.

**Disclaimer: **You see Naruto and Sasuke having extremely hot and steamy sex? Yeah I thought so. Not mine.

**Warning: **Yaoi, OCC, and clueless Naruto

* * *

**Only In My Dreams**

**Chapter 2: Realization**

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Ino running towards him. "Hey Ino, what's up?" Naruto said turning to face his friend.

"Nothing really, it's just that Shika said that you wanted to tell me something and well I know that we both have a free period right now (it's last period) so I thought that we could talk before you have to run off to detention., if that's all right with you?" she asked. "I mean we could always talk at after work tonight, if you would prefer..."

"No it's okay; I kinda want to get it off my chest." Naruto said a small smile breaking out on his face.

"Let's go to the roof then. I don't think anyone will bother us there." Ino said as she started to walk towards the stairway that led to the school roof.

As they walked up the stairs, Naruto couldn't help being nervous. He trusted Ino, she wouldn't make fun of him, and she would try her hardest to help him. So why was he feeling uneasy? Naruto pushed those thoughts aside as he stepped out on to the roof.

"Come sit over here." Ino beckoned to Naruto as she sat down against a wall.

Naruto obeyed and settled down next to his friend.

"So Naruto what's wrong? Even without Shika telling me telling me to talk to you, I could tell that something was going on." Ino said with a concerned look on her face.

"Well I've just been having these dreams lately, and well, they're just getting to me ya know? I don't understand them and they keep on getting weirder and weirder. It's gotten so bad that I'm losing sleep over it; I even have them when I fall asleep in class. I don't know what to do…" Naruto said looking down at his feet.

"Well first tell me what the dreams are about, and then I'll see if I can help you sort this thing out. Maybe if we figure out what they mean they will stop bothering you."

"Okay, well…" Naruto then started to explain the first part of his dream that he had told his friends earlier that day. "That's the part of the dream that I told Shikamaru and Kiba, but it's not the part that bothers me." He said looking over to Ino who was looking at him intently. Naruto turned his gaze back to his feet and continued his to explain his dream.

"After the person started to insult me, I started to look around for him. But before I could move to do so, I felt someone's presence behind me. I freeze as I feel someone up against my back. The person's arms wrap around me, and I'm pulled against his chest. He continues to taunt me, but it's different than before, now relating to what he's doing. He then starts to do…stuff to me and well I want to get away, but I just can't, my body won't respond…I don't know what to do, I never see his face but his mouth is right by my ear talking to me, and his voice, I recognize it but…I just…" Naruto broke off his sentence lost in his thoughts.

Ino looked over to her friend, sorting through what he just told her. "Naruto, are you sure you've heard that boy's voice before?"

"Yeah, it's someone I'm familiar with, but not. I don't know how to explain it. I don't think he's a friend of mine, like you, but the way he talked to me…I don't think he's an enemy either….I know the voice but I can't put to a name." Naruto said still focusing on his shoes, not looking at Ino.

"Hmm…I have to agree that he most likely isn't a good friend of yours, because you would know the voice right away…not to mention I don't think you would be having dreams like this one about Kiba, not to mention the rest of the group." She said tearing her gaze from her friend, looking up at the clouds. "But about the enemy thing, I don't think you can rule that one out either. They say love and hate are similar, so maybe in this case you're dreaming about an enemy. What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto looked over to the girl sitting next to him, then following her previous action, turning his gaze towards the sky. "I really don't know Ino. Again, the way he insults me, it's like he cares. That in a way he's afraid to hurt me or even lose me. So I can rule out enemy, but still keep a person that I would argue with, and who would give me a hard time, but that person would have to be someone that I don't, no he's someone that I can't hate…but I don't have anyone like that. Ugh, I'm so confused!"

At that Ino snapped her gaze back to Naruto, finally coming to understand what was going on, or at least able to take a guess at why her friend was having these dreams.

"Naruto, well…are you sure that you don't have anyone like that?" Ino asked cautiously, if her suspicions were correct, Naruto's realization would not be a calm one, or a quiet one for that matter.

"Yeah I'm almost completely positive. I actually don't have that many enemies now that I think about it, most people just say mean things about me, that doesn't make them my enemy does it." Naruto asked turning to look at his friend.

"No, I don't think it does. But who are your enemies? I think that will help us narrow it down."

The blonde boy had to think about the question. Who were his enemies? _Ugh! This is so confusing! Dreams should not be this complicated! And why would I be attracted to a person who was an asshole?_

"I don't think that the person that is in my dreams is someone that I dislike. I mean sure he insults me but that could be anyone. I mean a lot of people call me a loser or tell me that I'm stupid, though the only person that calls me dobe is…" Naruto's eyes widened as he started to come to an understanding about who he was dreaming of.

_Him…_

Ino looked at her friends face, eyes wide, mouth open, and if she wasn't mistaken his face was a little pale. "Naruto are you alright?" When she didn't get a reaction she started to slightly shake the blond boy. "Naruto! Wake up! What's wrong?" She asked concern for her friend taking over.

Naruto looked over to Ino before looking once again at his shoes. "I...Ino...I think I know who it might be…"

Seeing the troubled look on her friend face she slowly asked, "Who is it Naruto?"

"The person that I hate or I thought that I hated the most…" Naruto said softly.

Ino's eyes became wide. There was only one person that Naruto felt a continuous feeling of hatred for. "You don't mean…"

Naruto raised his head, looking straight into Ino's eyes.

"I think it might be Sasuke."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After Ino and Naruto came down from the roof, neither of them said a word. Ino truly wanted to say something to comfort her friend, but she couldn't find the words. To be attracted to the person that you thought you hated, she couldn't imagine how that felt. And for it to suddenly just happen like that, he didn't even have an opportunity to take the time to figure his feelings out. _Not to mention that he has detention next with him…_

"Naruto are you going to be okay?"

The blond boy looked over at his friend a smile on his face. "Don't worry Ino, I might be attracted to the bastard but that doesn't mean I'm going to just give in to my feelings like that. I still am going to hate him that definitely isn't going to change. I mean, its not as if this is making me question my sexuality or anything, I just realized that I'm attracted to that asshole. I'm not even sure that he's the one who I'm attracted to anyway." The blonde boy said a smile still on his friends face. However Ino could tell that he was nervous, scared even, he could fake a smile but he couldn't hide the emotions in his eyes.

"Besides, it's not like I like his personality or anything, I just think he's attractive. It's not that big a deal anyway. The fact that he's hot is kinda a well know fact ya know?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. But if you do start to actually like the bastard, tell me and I'll help you out okay?" she said giving her friend a sly smile. "Maybe we can try what we did to Gaara and Neji, that approach worked…"

At this Naruto blushed a dark red, remembering when he and Ino set out to get the two boys together, and replacing them with himself and Sasuke. "If you lock me in a janitor's closet with Uchiha I'll kill you." He said threateningly, glaring at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have detention right now?" Ino said casually as if she was talking about the weather.

"What do you…Shit! I'm late!" Naruto shouted. "Bye Ino! See you at work!" He then turned and ran towards the detention hall, cursing himself for being late.

"Be careful Naruto…"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! The mystery person is revealed. Of course it wasn't really a surprise that it was Sasuke, but I had to emphasize Naruto's clueless nature and his ability to deny the obvious. 

But now that things are almost all set up, the plot is hopefully going to start forming (I so proud of my self, I actually have a plot).

Please tell me if there are any mistakes, I tend to look over obvious mistakes. Ideas are also welcome, such as dreams you would like Naruto to have. I have quite a few already but I have know idea how many Naruto is going to suffer through.

Again I am so sorry for not updating sooner I'll try to update quicker next time.


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Kill The Messenger

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything…except Gaara and Shikamaru

**A/N:** Hey I'm so sorry that I took so long to get this out, I've just been really busy with school, it's the end of the year and I'm under a lot of pressure. So here's a long chapter to make up for the wait, though I still have to edit it. By the way, I hate this chapter with a passion, the fight scene sucks, both Naruto's and Sasuke's dialogue need to be edited and other things that I need to fix. So if I end up changing the chapter to much I'll announce the changes in a later chapter or on my profile...if I ever get around to putting one up.

Thank you for the reviews and the dream ideas!!

**Warning:** Yaoi, possible OOC-ness, and Language (really big on the language)

**Important: **If you're only reading this for smut, you're in the wrong place. While Naruto is going to have lemons/limes occur in his dreams, that isn't what the story is going to be about in the long run. As I said in the previous chapter, I have a plot, one that doesn't involve Sasuke and Naruto fucking. This story will focus more on Naruto's dreams as a whole, smutty dreams about Sasuke are only a part of it. What happens in dreams is different than what happens in reality, especially in this story. So if you're reading this only for smut, I suggest you go somewhere else.

If you still want to keep reading, Enjoy!

* * *

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have detention right now?" Ino said casually as if she was talking about the whether. 

"What do you…Shit! I'm late!" Naruto shouted. "Bye Ino! See you at work!" He then turned and ran towards the detention hall, cursing himself for being late.

"Be careful Naruto…"

**Chapter 3: Don't Kill The Messenger**

When he got to the detention room, he slammed open the door only to see the person that had been haunting his dreams.

_Ugh, why couldn't the asshole skip this? I mean, he canceled his student council meeting didn't he?_

Naruto looked around and noticed that they were the only ones in the room, "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, glaring at the raven boy in front of him. "Isn't his turn to watch us?"

"He's busy." The Uchiha said, returning the blonds glare.

"Okay…then who's watching us asshole?" Naruto said walking towards a seat in the back of the room.

"I am Dobe."

Naruto spun around to face the raven haired boy. "What do you mean by that? They can't possibly expect that we can…"

A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "Yes apparently they can. It's seems as if they trust me to be able to superviseour detention since it only consists of two people. In other words-"

"In other words Kakashi is most likely hitting on some poor innocent teacher this minute, thus leaving the duty of making sure that we behave up to the all important student council president, who in fact is one of the two people who are suppose to be in trouble." The blond interrupted. "Did I miss anything?"

_Is it just me or did the bastards smirk just get bigger?_

"Almost dobe. You missed that I'm going to be in charge of our after school detentions from now on." He said, leaning back on a desk. (1)

"You've gotta be shitting me…" Naruto mumbled loud enough for the Uchiha to hear.

_Can my day get any worse? _

"No dobe, I am completely serious. However, even if I'm in charge I still have to follow the rules. If you get a detention for fighting, so do I and I would rather not have to give myself even more detentions with you." the Uchiha explained. Then, walking up to Naruto, he leaned over so their faces were mere inches apart. "So behave, understand."

_To close, his face is way to close…God why does he have to look so good…_

"Yeah, yeah, just stay away from me and I'll be good." The blond said, as he pushed the Uchiha away. He then turned and walked to the back of the classroom, sitting down in a corner. He then lay his head down and pretended to fall asleep.

_Yeah, just what I need, to fall asleep and have __**those**__ dreams in front of that bastard. Man that would be embarrassing, especially now that I know that he's the one that I'm dreaming about. God, that's just what I need right now, a dream of the bastard harassing me in detention… Alone… After school_…_ With no teachers or students in sight… Shit this is bad._

Before Naruto had even realized it, his thoughts had taken a…more interesting turn and now focused on the Uchiha doing certain things to the blond. Image after image flowed through the poor blond's mind, most involving him lying on the teacher's desk…

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm getting hard. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. .._

Naruto looked up to see where the person occupying his thoughts was, and more importantly, if he was able to see the source of his discomfort. Looking towards the front of the room where he last saw the Uchiha seeing…no one. _What the- he was right there a second ago and I didn't hear him move where the hell did he-_

"Looking for someone dobe?" said a voice right beside him.

Startled, Naruto let out a scream that sounded vaguely similar to that of a girl. Wiping his head around, he found himself face to face with the raven haired boy. "What the- when'd you get- How did you- There was no-"

"Shut up idiot, you being annoying." Sasuke lazily said leaning his head in his hand. "And try finishing your sentence before you start another, you're just proving that you're as stupid as you look."

"Excuse me?!" Naruto said, trying to stay calm.

"I said when you talk you sound as stupid as you look, having trouble hearing dobe?" he said, a smirk appearing on his face. "And you really shouldn't scream like that, it'll make even more people think that you look like a girl."

"I Do Not Look Like A Girl You Fucking Jackass." Naruto said slowly, forcing himself not to yell.

_Stay calm; do NOT get into a fight, that's just what he wants. Calm down Naruto; do not hurt the asshole…_

"Really, I beg to differ' blondie."

"Do not push me Uchiha. I am really not in the mood." The blond said darkly

"Just speaking the truth, it's not my fault that you were born with a girlish figure or that you can't open your mouth without sounding like idiot." Sasuke said in a condescending tone.

Naruto stood up slamming his hands on the desk and turned towards the Uchiha. He grabbed the other boy's collar, yanking him to his feet. As he was about to pull his arm back, preparing to hit the source of his anger who was still wearing that smug smirk, the door flew open.

"Hello, my youthful friends!!" the intruder announced loudly.

Naruto could just feel his eye twitching, letting go of the Uchiha (whom he had a feeling wore the exact same expression as himself), his hands dropped to his sides. Naruto turned to face the one who interrupted his fist hitting Sasuke's face. Taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm down he started to talk to the boy…the very green boy.

"Lee, may I ask what the hell are you doing here?"

"Yes! I was told by Kakashi-sensei to come make sure that you were not killing each other!" Lee said, sounding way too happy.

"And why didn't he come to check up on us?"

"I'm not sure! He said something about a dolphin , but I don't know what he meant by it."

::Twitch:: "Dolphin?" Naruto said, a dark expression appearing on his features.

Not noticing the blonds change in demeanor, Lee continued to speak. "Yes! A dolphin! Such beautiful and strong creatures! There is no comparison to their vibrant youth!"

"Are you saying that the reason that I'm stuck with this asshole is because he is to busy trying to…" Naruto growled glaring at the boy in front of him.

"Um…Naruto**-**kun?" Lee squeaked, finally noticing the dark clouds that were metaphorically hanging over the blond boy.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Naruto shouted as he started walking over to Lee. "Where the hell is that pervert?!"

"Uhhh…with the dolphin?" Lee said softly, his eyes widening as he saw the blonds face darken further.

"Lee…" Naruto's glare now totally focused on the other.

_Do not kill the messenger, even if he deserves it. Save it for the pervert. Do not kill the overly green boy…_

Naruto then began to walk towards the classroom door.

"Where are you going?" piped the wide-eyed boy.

"I'm going to go kill a dolphin molester." Naruto said in a tone that told everyone in the room that he was completely serious.

When he was about 10ft away from the door he was tackled to the ground.

"Lee!" Sasuke commanded from on top of the livid boy, "Lock the door!" (2)

"What-"

"Now! Go outside and lock the door, and stay there until I tell you that it's okay to come in." he ordered, trying to keep the boy under him pinned to the ground.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked concerned about the others life.

"Yes. I can handle myself, you'll just get in the way, now **MOVE!**"

Lee didn't need anymore convincing as he ran out the door, locking it shut as he slammed the door closed.

"**GET THE HELL OFF ME!**" yelled an extremely pissed off Naruto.

"I can't do that." Sasuke said tightening his hold on the blond.

"**LET ME GO YOU ASS!**"

"I am not going to let you run though the school like this." Sasuke said bluntly, flipping Naruto over on to his back so he could look at the boys face.

"What does it matter to you?! Why do you fucking care what I do you bastard?!" Naruto furiously asked, glaring at the face hovering a few inches over his own.

"I care because I do not want you to get into trouble! Did you forget what I told you?! If you go and do what ever the fuck you want, we **both** get in fucking trouble you dumb shit! And I would prefer not to have to waist my time in this godforsaken place for longer than needed! Yes I understand you're pissed off, hell I want to go off and kill that pervert too, but I can't, and nether can you! So calm the fuck down!" Sasuke yelled trying to know some sense into the blond's brain.

"Fuck you!! You never give a shit about anyone other than your self so why should fucking I listen to you?!" Naruto yelled. "You just want to keep up your fucking image you asshole! Why the hell should I help you with that?!" He just wanted to be left alone, not having to deal with evil bastards, a pervert with a wish for a premature death or an extremely green boy…he really needed to hit something…

Naruto didn't get the response that he had expected however. He suddenly felt an intense pain on his cheek as Sasuke punched him hard, making his head snap back, slamming it in to the floor.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed, shocked that he had been hit; he had left his guard down.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Sasuke said glairing at the blond.

Naruto didn't say anything; instead he quickly lifted his head, slamming his forehead on Sasuke's. Taking advantage of the boy's distraction, Naruto freed his arms from Sasuke's grip and punched the boy, throwing him off the blond.

Quickly standing up, he looked over to where the boy had fallen, only to see that he was gone. _What the-not again!_

Just as Naruto turned to look for the other boy, he was knocked into a nearby desk by a harsh blow to his side. Stumbling he looked and saw an extremely pissed off Sasuke.

"What the fuck is your problem you idiot?! Do you want to be here everyday after school?! If so do it when I'm not around you dumb-ass! I'm sick and tired of being forced to stay here every god damn fucking day with your sorry ass!" Sasuke yelled punching Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto gasped, clutching his stomach in pain. Taking a few deep breaths he glared up at the other. "As I said once before, why the fuck should I listen to you? I don't give a fuck about what you want, just like you don't give a damn about what I do!"

Then taking a step forward, Naruto delivered a punch to Sasuke's face, growling when he realized that Sasuke had avoided any serous damage by tilting his head so the punch slid off his cheek. He then raised his knee, intending to slam it into the others stomach, only to have it blocked.

_Shit._ Naruto was now off balance, his knee was in an awkward position and his arm was still in the position that it had been in after he delivered that punch.

Seeing an opportunity, Sasuke pushed Naruto back, grabbing the other boy's collar and using it to slam him into the nearest wall.

"What the **fuck** is your problem today dobe?!" Sasuke yelled, his patience had broken a long time ago. "Didn't you say that Kakashi was most likely hitting on some teacher right now?! Why the hell are you acting like this idiot?!"

Naruto glared at the raven haired boy in front of him.

_My problem is that I'm stuck alone with you in detention and I haven't quite accepted that I'm dreams about you…stupid delayed reaction… _(3).

"I told you, I'm not in the best mood, asshole. I'm having a shity day and being here alone with you made it even worse." He growled as he started to struggle.

"Oh?" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's wrists holding them over his head with one of his own. Placing the hand that wasn't restraining the others wrists on the wall in front of him, he placed even more of his weight on the blond in an attempt to keep him pinned to the wall, his body practically lying on the other. "And what may I ask is so wrong with Kakashi not being here? If I recall you lock him out of the room whenever you get the chance, and you always complain about not needing to be supervised...what's different about this situation?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, he was right, he had always said that it would be better if they were left alone. They both knew their limits on what would get them in trouble, and even when they went too far they knew the consequences and followed through with their punishments. That was most likely the reason for Kakashi's absence (besides molesting his coworkers) he had finally given in and trusted the two boy with not killing each other…for the most part.

_But why did he finally start listening to me NOW couldn't he find a better time to do that!!!_

Seeing that Naruto couldn't disagree, Sasuke smirked leaning forward even more, now leaning fully on the blonde, his mouth now just above his ear. "What is it Naru-chan? Is it the company that bothers you? Are you scared to be alone with me?" Sasuke said softly, a smirk forming when he saw the other boy's cheeks turning red.

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, why did I let myself get trapped like this?! How could I be so stupid! Shit, is he…_Naruto's eyes widened as he stopped scolding himself mentally to feel Sasuke's breath against his ear and neck. O_h god he's…_

"Sa-Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto squeaked, stunned by the sudden turn of events.

_Is it just me or does this seem really familiar…_

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke said slightly pulling back so he could look at the blushing blond, but not moving from his position, "I'm waiting for you to calm down, if I hadn't done anything you would have gone on a rampage. I didn't want you hurting anyone because of that idiot (a.k.a. Kakashi)."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused at the boy's words.

"Usuratonkachi (4), I haven't seen you that mad since you almost killed Inuzuka…what's the matter with you today? I didn't think that you would get that pissed off about this arrangement, since you've been the one bugging Kakashi about it." Sasuke said, giving Naruto a blank stare. "So spill."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the boy unbelievingly, unsure how to react

_Did Sasuke just sound worried? What the fuck?!_

"By the time you finish telling me why you're so uptight today you won't be so worked up. At least humor me while I wait till you calm down, unless you want to stay in this position till you're completely relaxed."

"Wh-What?! No I'm not going to tell you anything!" The blond exclaimed, his face turning a dark red at the sudden realization of how close the other boy was. Naruto was now sure that the gods absolutely **HATED** him.

_I can feel everything, his arms, his legs, his chest, his hands, his hips…That's it I'm never falling asleep again, if I do…I'm not even going to go there._

Sasuke kept looking at Naruto with that same blank face, not giving any clues to what was going through his mind.

"Dobe, in case you haven't noticed I can _feel_ how tense you are. I've known you long enough to tell when you want to hit something or not."

_No shit Sherlock…you're the one I usually want to hit_

"Look, could you please get off me, you invading my personal space is not and will not help me relax." Naruto said as he closed his eyes to avoid looking at the boy on top of him.

"Really now, and why is that?" the Uchiha said, a smirk appearing on his face.

_He's having way to much fun with this...bastard _

"Why do you think asshole? Just get the hell off me or I'll-"

Naruto was interrupted (again) by the door flying open...literally.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?!!"

"...Lee, why did you kick open the door?" Sasuke asked not moving from his spot on top of the blond boy.

"I was worried!! I didn't hear the sounds of you and Naruto-kun's youthful fight!! I feared that you had been hurt!! But now I see that you both are very much alive and enjoying your youthfulness!!"

Needless to say, Naruto and Sasuke were both giving Lee looks that said: 'why-the-hell-do-we-act-like-we-know-you?'

"Yes! It warms my heart that rivals can participate in a joyous fight and afterwards bask in their youthful energy! Such a strong sense of friendship and rivalry you both have, you both are prime examples of how rivals such as yourselves should act!! Supporting each other after a fight, such a beautiful thing!! The way Sasuke-kun is supporting Naruto-kun, both putting aside your differences in times of need, such an amazing show of friendship!!" Lee said enthusiastically.

Contemplating what Lee, who was now crying 'joyous tears of youth', had just said, Naruto focused his gaze on the boy in front of him. After a few seconds realization dawned on him causing him to shriek and push Sasuke off of him when the other had been distracted by the potential loss of his ability to hear.

"Lee it's not what it looks like!! It's all that bastards fault!! He-he...Lee what the fuck are you wearing?" Naruto said after taking in the others outfit. Instead of the normal school uniform, the boy was wearing all green. And it wasn't a neutral shade of green either, it was bright green. Green pants, green shirt under a green hoodie, hell he even had green shoes.

"I changed!!" Lee said proudly.(5)

_Really, no shit._

You see, Naruto and Sasuke usually saw Lee in the required school uniform. (6) Yes, boys were aloud to choose what color shirt they wore underneath the uniform and yes, Lee wore a bright green high collar shirt under his, green wrist bands, green socks, green boxers (they all had gym together) and carried a green bag with him to school they just...never expected him to take his obsession this far...he looked like a clone of their gym teacher...creepy.

Deciding to ignore the green boy Sasuke glanced at his watch and quickly walked to the back of the classroom, picked up his bag and headed towards the door.

"Hey bastard, where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked, still pissed off with the other boy.

Glancing over his shoulder Sasuke calmly responded, "Home, detention ended 15 minutes ago." He then turned and walked out the door. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

"SHIT! I'm late!!" Naruto yelled as he quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.

Sasuke then followed the blond's example and quickly headed towards the parking lot, passing his grey haired teacher on his way.

"So how was detention?" The teacher said smiling (one could never be quite sure with the teacher's choice of clothing, who the hell wears a mask to school anyway?) at his student.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said giving his teacher a blank stare. "I would be careful around Naruto for a while, he wasn't to happy with you and you know how the boy can hold a grudge."

Wincing Kakashi replied, "Thanks for the warning."

"Your welcome, it won't happen again." Sasuke said, walking away from the teacher.

"Such happy students we have here." Kakashi said turning to walk towards his classroom. "I guess he didn't get the fight that he wanted."

* * *

(1) In the school that Naruto and Sasuke go to this can happen. The student-teacher relationships are based on trust and responsibility. So putting Sasuke in charge isn't that surprising.

(2) There is a reason for Sasuke tackling Naruto, other than for torturing Naruto. It'll be mentioned in the next chapter. There is a hint of who caused Naruto to previously act this way in this one.

(3) Ino had said that Naruto's reaction to who was the person he was dreaming about wouldn't be a quiet or a calm one. Naruto didn't freak out at first because it didn't really hit him until now.

(4) In my opinion being called a total moron is way better than being called a dead last. So Sasuke calling Naruto Usuratonkachi is Sasuke's really messed up way of trying to calm Naruto down so he doesn't totally lose it

(5) He changed after he was kicked out of the class. No idea why or how (even though I'm the one who wrote it, just be creative and think of something) truth is that he's just an idiot.

(6) The school uniform:

-Shirts are white, button up and collared. Shirts can be worn under but the top shirt must be at least buttoned up 3/4 of the way

-Jackets, pants (male) and skirts (female) are black

-Skirts are about mid thigh in length

-Ties (male) and ribbons (female) are blood red with some exceptions (most boys either don't wear their ties or wear them loose)

-Socks are black (exception for Lee because he's special) for girls socks are knee high.

Both uniforms are based off of the manga Vampire Knight, as soon as I can get a picture of the uniforms I'll put them up but until I do you'll have to deal with my pathetic attempt to describe them.

**A/N:** Okay, this is going to be my last update for a while. I'm getting a lot of school work because there's not much time left in the school year (about 2 weeks excluding a week of finals) and all of the teachers are trying to fit in the rest of the curriculum in time for finals. Because of this I won't be updating or writing for about a month. I'm sorry about this but school is my first priority. I'll try to write during my free time at school but I highly doubt that I will be able to.

Thanks for reading! Opinions and ways to torture Naruto are welcome.

**Next Chapter:** Sasuke's POV, how he feels about our little blond (it's not what you think), Kakashi fearing for his life, Sasuke being a bastard, the inner workings of the student counsel, Gaara and an annoying bitch (I'll give you 3 guesses who it is)


	5. Chapter 4: Words of Wisdom

I'm back!! Here's the complete version of chapter 4, I hope you like it. I changed the name of the chapter and some of the content of the original post so it makes more sense. I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm back and ready to write!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, if it was I would have the real Gaara and not his plushie look-a-like

**Warnings:** Yaoi, possible OCC-ness, nice Gaara**  
**

**Note: **This chapter is 3rd person but most of it will be Sasuke's thought's and opinions, so all of the intro's that are featured in this chapter contain Sasuke's opinion's of the person.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Words of Wisdom**

Something was wrong.

Sasuke looked out the window not even bothering to pretend that he was paying attention to the teachers lecture, the lesson wasn't important anyway and he had other things to worry about.

Something was wrong with the dobe.

It wasn't as if Sasuke cared about the boy, oh no. That idiot was only good for one thing: his body.

Sasuke didn't mean that in a sexual way either, he meant strength wise. Naruto provided an outlet for all of the anger and frustration that built up during the day. Their fights were the things that got rid of all his anger and let him concentrate on more important things.

And it had to be Naruto specifically; no one else could do this job. Naruto was the only person that he could fight without sending them to the hospital.

Of course messing with the blond was a plus as well.

But back to more important matters, something was wrong with that idiot. He had called him a dobe more than seven times during their last fight and he never said anything about it, and that is something that never happens.

Sasuke didn't care **why** Naruto was acting the way he was, it was that he **was** acting strange.

_Stupid dobe…he just had to have something wrong with his life yesterday…_

Yesterday was a bad day, and today wasn't shaping up to being any better. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the thought of what happened the day before. It was that girl again. Sakura just would not leave him alone. Normally he would just ignore her and try to get her to go away by glaring at her (no idea why he still tries to get rid of her this way, she must be immune to that particular glare…yes he has more than one glare). But this time was different, this time she succeeded in cornering him. Sasuke had to listen to her go on and on about the stupid festival that was coming up. She just wouldn't shut up, even when he told her to go talk to Ino…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Sasuke-kun what do you think the theme of the festival should be? I don't think that the committee is doing a good job in coming up with one? Don't you?" Sakura said, her eyes wide in admiration._

_Sasuke, after many failed attempts to ignore the pink nuisance he had given up silently trying to get her to go away a.k.a. glaring at her till she gets the hint._

"_Sasuke-kun, I think that the theme should be-"_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke said, never letting up his glare._

_Ignoring the glare, she smiled at finally being spoken to by her crush, "Because I think that your opinion in on the theme and the festival in general would be very beneficial to the-"_

_Interrupting the girl's speech once more he repeated his previous statement, "Again, why are you asking me this? I'm not in charge of the festival; I don't have anything to do with it. If you're so adamant about this, you should talk to Yamanaka-san(1); I have given her full authority in making the festival a success."_

"_But…I don't think that Ino has the responsibility or the creativity needed to do the job properly." She insisted, not giving up. "She doesn't have what it takes to pull off this project."_

"_Then you should talk to her about it. I don't have any power over her decisions about the festival, so go talk to her." 'And leave me alone' "Or are you questioning my decision to put Yamanaka-san in charge?"_

"_No, I just um…" she mumbled trying to form an argument that would help her._

_Taking a deep breath Sasuke turned to face the source of his annoyance. "Just leave this alone, you're not part of the committee nor are you part of the student council; if you really feel that it is necessary for your opinions to be heard go talk to Yamanaka-san or any other student that is part of the festival committee. I don't have any say in the decisions that Yamanaka-san finalizes so don't come to me with your opinions. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to Kakashi-sensei."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That was only **one** of the times that that girl had come to him to talk about the stupid festival or any other random student council event. She just would not leave him alone!

'_Would anyone miss her if she suddenly disappeared? Or if she suddenly was attacked by rabid wolfs? ...That would be entertaining...'_

Yes Sasuke hated her. And not only for occurrences like this one, oh no, she just happened to be one of the top members of his stupid fan club...he needed to get Ino to break them up again.

Ino was one of the very few women that he could stand. One of these main reasons is that she was not one of his fan girls. In fact she is the one that infiltrates disruptive clubs and takes them down. The last time she investigated Sasuke's fan club more he was able to get restraining orders against more than 60 of the members…unfortunately; Sakura (a.k.a. the pink bitch) was not one of them.

Okay, back to the dobe, something was wrong and it was beginning to piss him off.

Sasuke had gone to detention, actually looking forward to it because of Kakashi's decision to go after his coworkers and leave him in charge. After dealing with Sakura all day he had been looking forward to his favorite pastime, annoying the blond idiot. Except the blond just had to have something wrong with him, god that idiot was irritating.

Well after all was said and done, he _had_ found out many interesting things about his dobe. Yes **his** no one else was aloud to touch him; he couldn't risk the moron getting hurt…that was his job.

But back to yesterday, the blonde's unwillingness to rise to Sasuke's usual taunts pissed him off. But on the bright side (if there even was one) Sasuke learned some very interesting things about his (again, the dobe is **his**) blond. One of which will be very helpful in the future, the boy hates being called a girl.

Sasuke smirked as he remembered the blonde's reaction to Sasuke's 'innocent' comparison.

He really does have slightly girlish features though... his body was thin but muscular, making his movements graceful and elegant (when he wasn't tripping over something, clumsy idiot). He was shorter than Sasuke himself but couldn't be less than 5'9''. But his most striking features were his hair and those eyes. Naruto's hair was golden not blond, Ino had blond hair; Naruto's hair was golden. It was longer than it was when they were younger; he also seemed to have gotten some control over it, though it's still determined to defy gravity. But his hair was nothing compared to those eyes. Those blue eyes, they weren't just one shade of blue; they held so much more variety and depth, just like the blond himself. They were both a window and a barrier to his emotions. One would think that someone like him would wear his emotions on his sleeve, but they would be wrong. He only reveals what he really feels to those he trusts, strangely this included Sasuke as well, but he brushed it off as the other losing his control in moments of anger. Those eyes changed color depending on what the blond was thinking at the moment, but if he wanted to he could shut that window to his mind, shutting everyone else out as well.

Sasuke had only seen Naruto shut everyone out a few times, the first being when he first met the blond. It was years ago, but he could still remember that empty gaze, when you looked into those eyes it was as if your soul had died, there is no way he could ever forget those eyes.

They were in 5th grade; Sasuke was 10 so he must have been around 9. Both Naruto and Gaara were transfer students. When they were introduced to the class Sasuke's attention immediately focused on the blond. While Gaara was interesting, with his blood red hair, emotionless green eyes that were outlined with black and the tattoo of the character 'Ai' or 'Love' on his forehead, he was nothing compared to the blond hiding behind him. While Gaara was glaring at everyone in sight, Naruto's gaze was focused on the floor. His blue eyes were glazed over as if he was in a semi-unconscious state of mind. He was like a doll, hiding behind his friend like he would be hidden from the world. As Sasuke looked at the boy only one thought when through his head, '_Someone with hair that bright shouldn't look that broken_.' The blond wasn't like him, _he _was broken, the blond couldn't be, and someone who looked like the sun should never have that look in their eyes...

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Putting his memories of the past away he rose from his seat and walked out the classroom door.

'_The past isn't important; the only thing that I should concern myself with is the present Naruto. He's my toy, what he thinks doesn't matter, nor does what he feels. All I have to do is make sure that he is still willing to fight, and that no one hurts him.'_ Yes, it would be very inconvenient if his plaything was broken.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke walked into the student council office, looking around at the people that were currently in the room as he pulled up a chair to the table in the middle of the room. He still to this day wondered how these people became such high ranking members of the student council; they were the furthest thing away from what the average…well anything.

First there was Hyuuga Neji, the vice president of the student council. He was the natural choice for the position and it wasn't a surprise when he was chosen for the job, Neji would have been a good president as well but the fact of the matter was that Neji disliked attention (not that Sasuke did either but Neji had the tendency to simply leave the room if he began to draw to much unwanted attention to himself). No, that wasn't the surprising thing about Neji's participation in the student council; the thing that would shock others is that there attention hating vice-president currently had his boyfriend straddling his lap and was participating in a heated make-out session that seemed to have no end in sight. Yes, these meetings were another place in which Neji and Gaara made everyone in the vicinity uncomfortable with their enthusiastic display of desire/love/hormones/horniness. Despite this strange and unwelcome display of affection that the two boys showed whenever they were with in 5 meters of each other, Neji was very good at his job and helped out whenever he didn't have work…or a tongue shoved down his throat.

Then there was the boy that was currently sitting on Neji's lap, Sabaku Gaara the person that you would never expect to be part of the student council and if was he wouldn't take the job seriously. However, just like Neji, he was good at his job, despite their hormonal urges (they were all use to the two boy's make-out sessions…sort of). Gaara had initially joined the student council as a way to get closer to Neji, becoming Ino's 'helper' in the process (meaning that in order to get to the two boys together Ino forced Gaara to join. Getting the two boys together was a much longer process than just a quick shove into a janitors closet). Over time he proved to be a valuable member of the SC and gained greater responsibilities, reputation…and more time with Neji. He has two main jobs, one was Ino's 'helper'. This meant that he helped organize the events that Ino put together and helped her dismantle clubs/organizations that violated school rules and disrupted school activity. Gaara's other job was considered one of the most important, if not _the_ most important job (at least in Sasuke and Neji's opinion) and that was choosing the students that were applying for a position in the SC, meaning that absolutely no fan girl was permitted to join (reason why the Sakura will never be part of the SC, thank god). It is because of this that Sasuke turns a blind eye to Gaara and Neji's extreme displays of affection, if one could call what they're doing at the moment 'affection' it was more like a full on display of sexual desire but whatever, they were use to it…to an extent.

Sasuke glanced at the door, as it slammed open, reveling an out-of-breath (and late) blond girl, Yamanaka Ino. If there is one thing that _everyone_ agrees with it's that Ino's an evil genius. Ino had the respect, responsibility and the reputation that made her a force to be both reckoned with and feared. Considered the unofficial 3rd in charge, Ino handled and regulated all of the social aspects of the student body. This meant that she was in charge of organizing all festivals, dances, all other social gatherings/celebrations and the one that made her the enemy of almost every fan girl, clubs. Any club that caused problems/damage/disruptions/harm to the school and the students were prohibited and were shut down. It just so happen that a majority of the clubs that had been previously dismantled were made up of fan girls, something that Ino despised and she eagerly took it upon herself to punish the members of said clubs. But Ino didn't just take these clubs apart; she destroyed them. You see, Ino wouldn't be called an evil genius just for her ability and passion for breaking apart clubs, she gained that title because of how she does it. Apparently having a boyfriend with an IQ higher than 200 had its benefits, especially when he teaches you how to hack into secured computer programs and files. Ino was a hacker, and a pretty good one at that.

Sasuke smirked when he remembered the last time Ino had used her 'unique' talent on his fan club, yes the day that she acquired enough information and evidence to get those 60 restraining orders was a good day indeed.

But anyway, back to the rest of the SC members that were in the room.

Sitting quietly at a desk in the far corner of the room was Hyuuga Hinata, the SC secretary. Her job is one of the most sought after positions by fan girls because of the amount of time spent with the president (Sasuke the most sought after man in Konoha High) and the vice-president (Neji who despite being gay and having an extremely possessive and horny boyfriend was the second most sought after man in Konoha High…denial is a scary thing). This was precisely the reason that made Hinata the prime candidate for the job, she wasn't a fan girl, she wasn't a gossip and no one would dare try to manipulate, bully or harm her because of her position due to the fear of what her overprotective cousin would do if he found out that she had been hurt. Despite the fact that Hinata was quiet and shy she was quite good at her job. She completed all of her work on time and was appreciated and supported by those around her, because with out her there would be one more annoying fan girl in their mist. Loved by those around her and hated by those who wanted to be her, she truly was an interesting girl.

Sasuke then looked over at the girl who was trying (and failing) to hide the death glare that she was currently giving the innocent wall in front of her, TemuraTenten (2). One might ask why she was trying to kill the wall with her eyes, or why she was disliked in some way by almost everyone in the room (whether they voiced their opinions or not) the simplest explanation for this is: she's a fan girl. Neji's fan girl to be precise. Tenten is the treasurer for the SC, a job that she despises. She had originally applied for Hinata's job but was declined the position due to her infatuation with Neji. She openly shows her dislike of the fact that she had to work hard and prove herself to achieve her position while others (::chough:: Gaara ::cough­::) got in easily doing nothing. In some ways she works under Gaara (oh the sweet irony), reporting the SC's budget so that he can in turn give the reports to Ino and Hinata.

Unfortunately Tenten joined the SC before Gaara and thus was able to be in the SC despite being the annoying twit that she is. Sasuke obviously didn't care for the girl, she was annoying, persistent, mean, fake, and obsessive, the list just went on from there. Plus she gave away information and various other things to his fan girls; again the girl is an annoying twit. Sasuke just wished that there were a way to get rid of her; her constant glaring and her bad attitude was getting extremely old.

Of course there was the last two members of this strange group of people, Aburame Shino and Rock Lee.

Shino was a strange one, stranger than most of the SC members. He was in charge of student-teacher relations; god knows how he accomplishes the job considering that he rarely talks. There wasn't much to say about the boy, silent, barely shows any emotion, and he has a strange obsession with biology and insects.

Lee (who Sasuke was not happy with at the moment due to his interruption of yesterday's fight) was currently having a mostly one-sided conversation with Tenten. To tell you the truth Sasuke wasn't sure what Lee did, all he knew was that he took care of the things that the others didn't do. Somehow this included debating with the teachers over the rules and regulations, it was rumored that Shino gave him the job because of his silent nature but Sasuke highly doubted that. A more believable reason was his ability to make others agree with him just to make him shut up. There was a limit thought on what Lee could help with in the SC; he was not allowed under any circumstances to help Ino with her work for obvious reasons (an all green school is not the environment that students wanted to be in everyday).

Sasuke looked down at the list of things that they had to accomplish that Hinata had just passed to him. Mostly it consisted of things that Ino had to clear with the rest of the group, in other words, nothing that would take mush thought which allowed him to get back to the problem that he had been contemplating over in class: Naruto.

Sighing he thought of ways that he could find out what was going on with his dobe. '_Talking to him wouldn't work; nether would trying to find out while fighting. I could talk to Ino or Gaara…'_

Sasuke mused over those options; he and Gaara had a limited relationship that was set up by unspoken rules. They didn't fight with each other (fighting with your best friends boyfriend isn't the best idea and visa-versa), Sasuke was allowed to fight with Naruto as long as he didn't cause any long term or emotional damage, and if he followed that rule Gaara would give limited information on the blond. They weren't friends merely acquaintances that happen to be forced to interact, both understood that it was important for themselves to communicate so that everything stayed peaceful. However despite this Sasuke doubted that Gaara would have any information that would help him, Naruto looked like he was having some troubling thoughts if his distant behavior was anything to go by and Gaara wasn't one for explanations about Naruto's emotional thoughts (if Naruto _did_ go to Gaara it meant that something was very wrong and Sasuke knew that Gaara would never tell that kind of information about the blond). This left Ino.

Sasuke sighed, asking Ino for information was beyond frustrating. She always demanded something in return, 'equivalent exchange' she called it, and unfortunately Sasuke had already learned that the information that he was seeking came with a heavy price. '_If I ever find out who introduced Ino to anime…'_

Letting out another sigh Sasuke stood up and headed towards where he last saw Ino. As Sasuke walked out the SC's rooms door and turned to walk down the hallway. As Sasuke was about to round a corner he heard the voices of Ino and Gaara. Deciding that it would be better if he didn't eavesdrop on the conversation and risk getting caught, he wisely chose to try to talk to Ino at a different time. Sasuke then turned around and began to walk towards the library. '_Might as well get some work done since I've been worrying about that idiot all day…'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gaara watched as Sasuke walked away, turning all his attention back to Ino he picked up the conversation they had having before they had sensed that they weren't alone.

"So what's wrong with Naruto?"

Ino sighed moving her hair out of her face and stared at the floor with a thoughtful look, "It's more complicated than I originally thought," she said taking a deep breath before she continued. "Naruto's having dreams about Sasuke." She explained ignoring the amused glint in her companion's eyes as she said this; she had that same look as well when Naruto first told her.

"He thinks it's because his subconscious is trying to make him see that he's attracted to Sasuke's looks but we both know that he had thought that Sasuke was hot before he started having these dreams."

Gaara leaned against the wall, taking his eyes off of the blond in front of him to look out of a near by window. "So what's going on in his head? Do you think that it has something to do with _that_ incident?"

"He's starting to like Sasuke, whether it be as a friend or something more, Naruto's beginning to enjoy the guys company."

"And that's what's bothering him," Gaara finished. "This is going to be troublesome."

"Stop acting like Shikamaru." Ino snapped, looking over the red head as she did so, taking note of his tired features as he let the wall support him. Suddenly a sly grin appeared on Ino's face, "late night?" she asked with a suggestive tone.

Gaara gave her a blank look, "are we talking about Naruto and his dreams about Sasuke or my sex life? Choose one of those topics because I'm not going to talk about both."

Ino's grin faded into a sheepish smile, "sorry, sorry; let's talk about Naruto."

"So what are we going to do about him, you know that we can't just tell him what's going on in that head of his; the boy's the king of denial after all."

Ino leaned against the wall and followed Gaara's gaze out the window. "I have no clue, but we need to talk to Sasuke, from what Naruto told me the last fight they had Sasuke ended up pinning Naruto against the wall."

Gaara looked at Ino skeptically, "doesn't all fighting involve getting pinned up against things and rendering your opponent incapable of fighting?"

"Not when it makes Naruto afraid to fall asleep, he didn't sleep at all last night. Added to the amount of sleep he misses regularly and all of the work that school and the boss(3) give out, the boy's exhausted."

Gaara closed his eyes in thought, when he finally spoke his tone was uncharacteristically quiet and thoughtful. "Whatever we do we have to talk to Sasuke, we can't tell him everything but we have to tell him not to put Naruto in situations that will make him uncomfortable. If we don't Sasuke will most likely do something that will hurt Naruto, making him retreat back into his shell. As much as I dislike it, Sasuke needs Naruto more so than he admits."

Ino looked at Gaara with a serious gaze, "And Naruto needs Sasuke. That boy has done more for Naruto than Kiba, Shika and I ever have." She smiled bitterly, "and I can't help but be jealous about that."

Gaara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You're not the only one that feels that way," he said as he met Ino's serious look with his own. "But you and I both know that this is how things are; we can only support Naruto so much, he needs to interact with other people and learn how to trust others. Sasuke is the first person in years that has been able to break through that wall of his. They are the same, both looking for someone to confide in, someone to love and to love them back. I don't know if they are looking for each other or if this is just another step towards that goal but we need to let them continue this strange relationship, if not for their own sanity but for ours as well; we can only worry so much." (4)

Ino's smile became softer as she listened to Gaara's words. "You're right, as usual. You should really go into psychology, I bet you would make millions." She said as she came out of her temporary depression.

"To much work, and besides I only care about those close to me I don't give a rats ass about other people." Gaara said as he too came out of his serious mood. "You know that I would just tell people to go talk to someone who cares about their problems because I'm to busy trying to make sure that two blonde's don't breakdown and start shooting people(5)." A rare grin began to appear on his face as he went on.

"No the one that we need to worry about snapping and harming others is Sasuke," Ino replied with a matching expression on her face. "We both know that if he didn't have Naruto he would have blown up the school long ago, thanks to that temper of his."

"True, true" Gaara agreed with an amused glint appeared in his eyes at the thought of the Uchiha losing his composure.

With the dark atmosphere lifted the two friends began walking to class, quietly continuing their conversation, joking about how they would break it to Sasuke that he couldn't put Naruto in any suggestive positions and the ravens reaction to their demands. However despite their joking attitude, inside they were both anticipating the future and what it would mean for the ones they cared for.

* * *

(1) Sasuke will call people by their last names when talking to others (there are some exceptions) but when talking to the person face to face or with someone that he's comfortable with he'll use their first name.

(2) I have no clue what TenTen's last name is. I just came up with Temura, I don't know if someone else used the name before me and I unconsciously used it or if I came up with it off the top of my head. If anyone knows what her real last name is please tell me so I can use it in the future.

(3) Ino and Naruto work in the same place

(4) Gaara will only act like this around Naruto, Ino (who he sees as his younger siblings) and Neji. He'll act like the anti-social bastard we know and love around everyone else.

(5) This is my saying and nothing more; it's not meant to be offensive or meant as a reference to past events

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
